


Breakfast!

by Nyctolovian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gen, Idk how to tag rip, Male-Female Friendship, Sibling Bonding, Siblings, Team Voltron Family, i know they aren’t rly siblings but they sort of are in my eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyctolovian/pseuds/Nyctolovian
Summary: What do you do when your sort-of little sister refuses to eat breakfast? Bully her into taking care of herself.





	Breakfast!

**Author's Note:**

> I went for a lesson for screenwriting and the tutor (goddammit if I know what they’re called) insisted on writing commercial film scripts that has high stakes, high tension, fleshed out characters, and established plot line. For a short film of AT MOST 30 min. So like,,,,,, the lessons were beneficial; the activities,,, were not. 
> 
> So, out of spite, I wrote a plot-less story which does not follow his plot requirements lol screw this. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy some cute Lance-Pidge sibling stuff!

“Come on. Pidgeot, it’s time for a break.”

“Lance, for the last time, stop changing my name,” she replied, her hands never stopping.

“It’s the most evolved form. Be appreciative,” Lance said from his lying position on the floor. As he watched Pidge type at an ungodly speed, however, his chest felt tight with worry. In an attempt to get rid of it, he had been shaking his leg continuously but that did little to ease the uneasy feeling in his chest. He couldn’t help but see a little bit of Marco in her. And Marco ended up in the ER due to malnutrition. 

Turning his head, he pulled at a wire that hung from Pidge’s computer. That earned him a smack on his hand. 

Lance yelped in mock hurt, giving Pidge puppy eyes, as he rubbed his hand. 

Apparently, Pidge was immune to appeals to the heart. “Stop disturbing me. I’m almost done.”

Lance groaned loudly as he stood up. “You said that twenty minutes ago. Pidge, get off your computer right now.”

“You can’t order me around, Lance,” she replied, deadpan. 

A smirk pulled his lips wide. “Oh, yeah? But I’ve been around enough siblings to know you can annoy people into things,” he said, sitting behind Pidge with his back facing her. 

Then, he leaned back.

Pidge was crushed by his weight. “Shit!” she muttered as her chest hit the laptop screen. 

“Hey! Don’t say the s-word. Shiro won’t like that.”

“Well, he won’t like the corpse that’s going to appear here either! So get off!” She pushed herself up to straighten her back again. Despite the heavy weight of Lance on her back, she managed to sit upright again, though with a lot of effort. “Lance!” she screamed. “Get. Off.”

“Nope!” he said, popping his lips. “Not until you get off your computer and eat breakfast. Oh! Oh no! Beware of gravity!” He stretched his body backward, arms reaching behind. 

Pidge squeaked and pushed back. She was trembling under his weight. “Lance! You know this isn’t how gravity works!”

Lance let out a chuckle. At times like this, he understood why Veronica liked to tease him and rile him up. Perks of being an older sibling. He might as well enjoy them while he could. After all, back on earth, he was the youngest sibling.

With a huff, Pidge jerked back violently to get Lance off her back. When she realised that it wasn’t working, she turned the situation into a battle of patience. She sat upright and continued to type on her laptop, although the tap-tap-taps were significantly slower. 

There was no doubt about it. Lance was going to win this endurance test. It wasn’t like Pidge was ever known for her patience. A smug grin on his face, he crossed his arms and whistled. 

It didn’t even take very long.

“UGH! FINE!” Pidge screamed as she slammed her laptop shut. “I’ll stop.”

“Yes!” Lance bounced right off. “Hurry! Before the good goo gets taken by Keith!”

She choked. “There’s good goo?”

Lance dismissed her with a rapid string of tutting as he snatched her laptop over. 

“What the-”

“Safe keeping,” he replied, tucking the machine under his arm. With a grunt, he yanked Pidge to her feet.

Stumbling to her feet, Pidge muttered, “I swear to god, Lance, if you fucking drop my laptop, I will—”

“Kill me. Yes, I know.” Lance rolled his eyes. “But for now,” he said, dragging her towards the dining area, “breakfast!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is heavily inspired by my interactions with my older cousin. You can guess how the dynamics go. (He’d muss up my hair and disappointedly ask me why it’s so messy) I kinda miss hanging out with him cos we haven’t in a while but!!! Soon!!! I’ll get to see him again and bother him!! I wonder how he’s doing.
> 
> And!! I’m clearly a sucker for Pidge being taken care of. It’s my inner older-sibling instincts to just,,, stop this bean from harming herself ;-;
> 
> Please leave some feedback! Or come bother me [@nyctolovian](https://nyctolovian.tumblr.com/). :D


End file.
